Expectations
by Mac110
Summary: My first ff on life with derek and the first in englisch language so please dont blame me for mistakes. its from Caseys point of view. Dasey all the way!


This is a Life with Derek story in first person from Caseys pont of view. It is my first fanfiction for this tv show and also my first in this language. I'm German, so please don't blame me for mistakes, and there will be some, I just hope there are not too much.

Please review. Enjoy! Dasey all the way!

"_Thinking of Derek Venturi is pointless. He is my step-brother and nothing else."_ At least, that was, what I was trying to convince myself of. That he was nothing but my annoying sometimes sweet and hot… I was doing it again.

"_I have to face the fact that he is more, much more, everything, but my step-brother. I have never seen him in that way. Gosh, we have moved in together when we both were fifteen. Who could expect that we would get to be like real siblings?_

_Right, our parents had, but my heart somehow wants it otherwise. And it lets me know every time I see him coming out of the bathroom with wet hair making him look sweeter than ever. Well, I have to admit, that I have fallen for my step-brother. This is going to be my personal night-mare, knowing that he doesn't care at all."_

I sighed, closing my diary. Nobody should read anything of this ever. Nobody would ever know that I had feelings for him. I took one of my books and tried to concentrate my mind on learning, which got harder than I thought because the music was turned on and loud in the room next to mine.

Was he ever going to let me alone? Sometimes I thought he was only doing this just to annoy me or to get some attention.

"Der-ek!" I shouted. "Turn it off." "Reason?" he shouted back. Angry as I was, I just got over to his room and turned it off myself. "Someone's trying to learn over there, you know." He smirked at me, his own special Venturi-Smirk. Don't get weak, Casey, don't get weak, I told myself and worked hard on keeping up the angry expression on my face.

"So why do you think I care that you're trying to learn?" he asked and put on his innocent face that managed to make me even angrier. Not at him, that was exactly my problem, I got angry at me, because I was not able to resist him. But, as usual, I managed to make it look like I was angry at him. Very angry.

We fought; business as usual. In the end he turned the music on again and I went down to the kitchen, and tried to get some peace there, which I had for exactly five minutes, until Edwin came down and turned on the TV, watching some cartoons. I was going crazy but decided to let the subject down and sat next to Edwin watching with him.

The rest of the day I showed Derek my cold shoulder and he didn't bother to apologize, but of course I hadn't expected that. Derek was, well, Derek, and Derek never apologized; except this time.

As surprising as it is, later in the evening Derek stood in my room waiting for me. He looked at me with a weird expression and seconds later I found out the reason.

On my bed laid my diary. It was open. I forgot to lock it. He had read it and I knew he was going to make fun of me.

I waited for him to say something. "Is it true?" His voice was horse, but soft. I didn't answer, I just couldn't.

"Is it true?" He repeated, pointing at the book. I closed my eyes in an attempt not to face him. I didn't want to see the expression on his face. But I nodded in defeat. "So, anything you would like to say about that?" I asked, breathing hardly. He got closer and took my hand in mine. "What are you doing?" I was clueless; his behaviour was so not like the Derek I knew. "What do you think I'm doing?" "I don't know." My voice got higher, he made me nervous and being me I didn't like to be nervous.

I tried to make some steps back but there was just the wall. He followed slowly. I didn't dare to look in his eyes. There would be fun, there would be a smirk on his face and he would tell all around school that Casey McDonald had finally fallen for him like every other girl in his life.

"Look at me, Case." How did he manage to make his voice even softer? He sounded so sure of himself, not the slightest bit nervous.

His hand was suddenly under my chin forcing me to look in his eyes. And there was no fun, just sincerity. And… I didn't dare to think that thought.

"I am sorry for keeping you from learning this afternoon." That sounded like truth and with my gaze linked to his there was no way for me to doubt his words. But something still got to my mind. "Did you just apologize? To me?" He smiled, no smirk, just an original rarely seen Derek Venturi Smile. And I've got to say I liked it. It suited his face well and made him look like the guy I had been waiting for.

He laid his hand on my waist and pushed me closer to him. My body burned where it touched his. My hands both lay on his chest and it felt like they belonged there.

And then he suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. My mind went blank and there was nothing more important in this moment than his lips on mine and his hands on my waist and my hips and our bodies pressed against each other.

Derek kissed me more passionate than any of my other boyfriends. He somehow knew how to touch me to make me feel like burning. He knew me too well. His breathing got rough, just as mine.

"Case…" he breathed. "Is this really happening?"

"I don't know. But I hope it pretty much."

He kissed me again, shortly and leaned his head against my forehead. "You know what?" he asked. "I do too. This is more than I ever dared to hope for, even in my dreams. Gosh, Case, I would never have thought that you could actually return my feelings."

"I know. You and me? This is something I would have never expected. But I like it." I smiled up at him. "I could get used to this."

He smiled back and played with my hair. "I could too."


End file.
